Vancomycin is a commercially successful antibiotic which has been available since the late 1950's. Vancomycin and a method for its preparation and isolation are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,099. Vancomycin also is described as being useful for improving feed efficiency in ruminants; see U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,618.
Because of the interest in vancomycin and its importance, new and more efficient methods of isolating this antibiotic from its fermentation mixtures are continually sought.